elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Maid and house Level 70
This quest is in the Elona+ mod of Elona. It has been renamed "Mansion for Sale!" in Elona Custom. From: the maid chief. who is standing in the middle left part of Melkawn, which is in the South Tyris continent. Reward: The Maid Mansion and the chance to buy Discarded ranch deeds. Task: Collect 2,000,000 gold or more and show it to Lune, then go to Ludus and give the gold to Bankrupt . Journal updates: * Quest accepted: I need to show 2,000,000gp to Lune in Melkawn. * Quest completed: I need to buy the mansion from its owner. He lives in Ludus. Walkthrough This is a really useful quest, since it gives you something that can act as a second home in South Tyris without the need to move your home. It is missing many of the functions of a normal house, but is nice to have nonetheless. After accepting this quest, you have to talk to Lune again while carrying 2,000,000 gold or more. After your journal updates, go to Ludus and talk to Bankrupt . He is in a house in the bottom middle of the town. You will spend the gold here, and the quest will be complete. You can now enter the Mansion, which is south of Melugas, and a bit to the northwest of Arcbelc. If you are paranoid about randomly losing money, it's suggested to use a kitty bank to store it first, then break it to progress the quest. If you want to be extra safe, wear some equipment with the It protects you from thieves ''attribute, like the Palmia Pride (which you should have acquired from the Main Quest). Upon first entering the mansion, gokiburis will regularly spawn in the kitchen area; nothing you or Lune cannot deal with, but it can be annoying and it might kill some of the maids. This is part of an optional boss battle (see Maid Mansion). You'll also have to kill said boss before you can buy discarded ranch deeds from Guo. Dialogue ''The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom. Lune's dialogue :;Offer :: *Sigh*... Huh? What's wrong? Well, my Master's business was unsuccessful and now he's drowning in debt. So, he put his mansion up for sale and fired us all at the same time. *Sigh*... Now I have to find a new job, but there's just doesn't seem to be any here... ::;I'll buy the mansion. :::I appreciate the thought, but... The mansion is priced at 2 million gp. Only millionaires can afford this sort of thing... ::;Bye bye. :::Goodbye... Maybe I should just go back home and move in with my mom... Oh, I could sell my organs! :;Incomplete ::I've got to find a new job... ::;Is this enough? :::Uwaah!? ...S-sorry about that just now. It's just the first time I've ever seen so much money! With this much, you can... Ah, but, but! It also costs 6000 gp a month for maintenance and personnel expenses. Is that okay? :::;That's cheap. ::::T-that sort of attitude with money is so unfathomable for someone like me...! ...Ahem. My original Master is the one selling the mansion, so please negotiate the payment with him. He lives in Ludus now. :::;Let me think on it. ::::I knew it would be too much. ::;Bye bye. :::I might really have to start selling my organs... :;Return ::You're still alive I see. Good luck glorious murderer. (Placeholder dialogue from the Red Blossom in Palmia level 14 quest). :;talk inside the Maid Mansion ::Umm... This is something we all made for you. Please try it if you like. I hope the taste is to your liking... Guo's dialogue :;negotiating with Lune ::Shit. Shit! Every last one of them... They all act like they feel sorry for me, but they're all making fun of me behind my back! You just wait, you poor bastards... Once I sell my mansion and have money again... :;negotiating with Lune ::The above dialogue is repeated. ::Ohhhhhh?! Money! You have money! Do you want to buy my mansion? ...Hmm... I had originally put it up for 2,400,000gp, but I'll let you have it for 2,000,000gp. Be grateful. ::;I'll buy. :::We're done here then. It's yours now. Do with it what you like. ::;Bye bye. :::Shoo then. People like me are just fundamentally different than paupers like yourself. :;Complete ::Kukuku... Those poor idiots. They'll regret making a fool out of me. Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Melkawn Category:Ludus